Number 43
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob and sandy take a trip to Texas, a tiny bit of SPANDY, not too much, but, enough. Too much can spoil the surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay a brand new story! What do you know :P and here it is, R &R**

 **Number 43**

Spongebob sits on the couch of Sandy's tree house, sitting patiently, watching as his friend stuffed her bags with her clothes, "Do you really have to go?" he asked her, Sandy sighed, wiping the sweat off her eye brow, they'd been through this a hundred times already.

"Spongebob." she spoke with annoyance, Spongebob bowed his head slightly, dropping his shoulders ever so slightly, "Sorry, Sandy, it's just that, I'll miss you so much when you're gone, I miss you already just thinking about it, in fact I miss you everyday that I dont see you, and-"

"Spongebob, knock it off, Im not stayin, I haveta go, and ya know that, it's not like Im leavin forever, I'll come back, ya know I always do." she said, Spongebob sighed, "but, three months? Sandy, thats a long time and I dont-" Sandy rolled her eyes, "I've left longer than that before, this is nothin, I'll be back before ya know it, and than we could do what ever ya want to make up fer it."

"You mean, for your pre-hibernation months." Spongebob crossed his arms, sandy smiled, "Why not?" she joked, "Come on, Sandy, cant I just go with you this time?" he asked, Sandy let out a groan.

"See, I knew ya'd say that, ya ask me this every single time, and I tell ya the same answer each, and every time, so, what makes ya think this'll change anything?"she asked, Spongebob shrugged, "Because, theres a chance, oh, why cant I go? Whats the big deal? We've traveled to the moon together once, and not to mention, Mars, which is a heck of alot longer than a trip to Texas." he rolled his eyes.

"I knew I shouldntve taken ya with me ta either of those rocks." she rolled her eyes, Spongebob gasped, "You dont mean that, we had fun, you know it." he pointed out, sandy smiled but shook her head, "Texas is a heck of alot different than the moon, or Mars, Spongebob, it's too dangerous." she crossed her arms.

"Oh, and, space isnt? We could have returned in ash, but we didnt, if I can handle no gravity, I can handle some rodeo bull, Sandy." he crossed his arms, Sandy slapped her hand over her face, "If I was goin to tha rodeo, that might be a differnt story, but this is work, do ya have any idea what would happen if my bosses found out aboutcha?" she asked, spongebob didnt say anything.

He shrugged, "Whats the worse that could happen?" he asked, Sandy glared at him, "Ya could wind up dead, they'd take ya as their test subject, torture ya and kill ya, and thats what Im tryin to save ya from, Y'all are an amazin species of sponge, Spongebob, ya can walk, talk, think, learn, ya even have the organs of a human, sea sponges, arent supposed ta have any of that." she shook her head.

Spongebob sat back, sounds horrible, but he blushed, "You think Im special?" he asked, batting his eyelashes, Sandy rolled her eyes, "Yer somethin special alright." she joked, spongebob sighed, "Oh come on, you're just saying that stuff to scare me."

Back on the subject, Sandy fired back, "I am not! Im tellin ya tha truth, and wether ya choose ta believe me or not, is yer choice." Spongebob rolls his eyes, "So, Im a little different than most sponges, big whoop, ya know, you're not exactly normal either, I think, you're just afaird that I'll love it up there." he grinned.

Sandy laughed, "That'd actually be tha best thing to happen, but even no, No." she shook her head, she looked at him with a straight face, "I dont want anythin bad happenin to ya, ya have no idea how much that'd kill me if something happened if I took ya."

Spongebob stood up, approaching her, he rubbed her shoulder, "I'd be fine, sandy, you're worrying over nothing, I'd be with you, you'd keep me safe, no doubt about that." he smiled, Sandy looked at him, crossing her arms again, "Mm Hmm, What about yer water, ya aint exactly a freshwater sponge, ya know."

Spongebob rolled his eyes, "I could adapt, like you, you some how mangaged to live down here." Sandy shook her head, "Thats differnt, Spongebob, air is everywhere, but salt water isnt-" "isnt Texas near the Golf course of Mexio?" Spongebob questioned, "ya mean the Golf of Mexico-" "Yea, yea, that, fresh salt water, problem solved." he winked, sandy just rolled her eyes.

"That still dosent mean, yes, Spongebob, the answer is still no, so, forget it." spongebob pouted his lips, "You must hate me, huh, that would explain it." he lowered his head, tears filled his eyes, "Thats not-" Spongebob let out a sad sigh, "Fine, I'll go, and never come back, I'll stop asking." he said as he made his way to the door.

Sandy reached out for him but stopped herself, she didnt hate him, he knew that, but if it got him to stop asking, she'd make it up to him later, but right now, she needed to focus on loading up her jeep.

Sandy grunted as she slammed the hood down on her Jeep after she checked the oil. Her bags were already packed and ready to go.

She sighed as she looked in the direction of SpongeBob house was, feeling bad about their little talk, but knew he'd get over it, they could talk on the phone or even video chat late at night or whatever they weren't busy.

With the engine blared, she backed up and drove out of town.

A pair of blue eyes peaked out from the back of the Jeep, looks like we've got a little stowaway. The boy began to silently giggle to himself.

 **1000 miles from home**

He hadn't expected there to be so many bumps in the road, he had expected it to be smooth sailing but, it wasn't. Normally, he liked things bumpy, it was fun, but, when you're crambed in the back of a Jeep with many bags, it was never fun to be crushed by bags that weighed a ton, the corners jabbing at you in every direction, so it was no surprise that when he let out a few grunts, the Jeep had come to a complete stop, and he was suddenly dumped onto the hard pavement of the road.

SpongeBob rubbed his head, though he was soft, it was hard fall. SpongeBob let out a groan before looking at a metal shoe tapping.

SpongeBob didn't want to turn his head up to look at her, afraid of what her face held for him, but he knew it wasn't good. SpongeBob sighed, he'd have to look at some point, so he put on a smile, the best he could put on.

"Hey Sandy!" SpongeBob greeted, waving, she just glared at him, getting a nervous chuckle from him as he pushed on his knee to stand up.

"Fancy meeting you here huh, hey do you know how I got here?" He asked, acting clueless, she only narrowed her eyes further, "I dunno, SpongeBob, how'd ya get here, in ma Jeep?" She questioned.

SpongeBob shrugged, "I dunno, I was home, sleeping in my bed, and the next thing I know-" "Don't give me that." She spat, she growled, clenching her fist, "I told ya, didn't I, no, that ya weren't allowed to come, and ya didn't listen ta me!"

SpongeBob stepped back, "S, sorry I just-" Sandy held her hand up in front of him, "Y'all don't know how angry I am right now, I wanna punch ya in the face so hard, but I ain't." She shook her head.

"Sandy." "How could ya go against me like that, ya disobyed ma wishes, ya don't care about anyone but yet self." SpongeBob gasped, "Sandy! That is _Not_ true, and you know it, I was thinking bout us, not me, I wanted-"

"But said no, don't ya think there was a good reason behind me telling ya no?" She questioned, SpongeBob crossed his arms, pouting his lips, "because you don't wanna be around me."

Sandy rolled her eyes, "oh come on, ya know better then anyone that's not true." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it." SpongeBob looked away, Sandy just nodded, "uh huh, ok, excuse me for tryin ta keep ya safe." She said as she walked away.

SpongeBob's eyes followed her, he uncrossed his arms as she grabbed hold of the driver side door.

"H, hey wait, Sandy what-" Sandy shook her head, hopping inside, "Go home, SpongeBob." She said as she turned the key.

SpongeBob now stood at the passenger side, tugging at the handle but found that it was locked, "Sandy, wait please, I don't even know where I am, I can't-" Sandy shook her head, "Figure it out, I gotta meeting you attend as soon as I get to Texas." She said, "but Sandy, you can't-"

SpongeBob couldn't even finish his sentence before she sped off, leaving him to run behind in the dust. He stopped dead in the middle of the road, coughing up the dust from her Jeep.

He stood straight up, his lip quivering and tears filled his eyes, he started to cry, his heart broken, he turned around and began his journey home, whichever way it was, some 1000 miles away.

Sandy shook her head in annoyance, how dare he sneak into her vehicle, after she'd done told him no a hundred times. Yea, he wanted to be with her, which was all he said he wanted, he was sweet, but, oh, now the guilt of leaving him on the side of the road started olto to eat her, he was in the middle of nowhere, no food, unless he filter fed, or water.

She looked up in the mirror, watching at he slowly got further and further away, he turned around and started walking, he'd have to follow the road.

Her tires screeched as she stopped, cursing under her breath, shaking her head as she turned around and went after him.

SpongeBob looked up inside the Jeep, tears still running, "well are ya just gonna stand there an stare or are ya gonna get it."

SpongeBob looked at the seat, "but you siad-" Sandy let out a loud sigh, rolling her eyes, "forget what I said an get in, now." She ordered.

They drove off, SpongeBob was looking out the window, he had nothing to say, he didn't want to talk to her, "I wasn't bout to leave ya alone on this road, and it's too far ta take ya home, so yer just gonna have ta go with me till I can getcha a cab." SpongeBob just glanced at her.

Sandy looked at him, he wasn't even looking at her, he just wiped his eyes, still crying, this was gonna be a long ride.

* * *

 **To be continued, in the next chapter, :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob and Sandy pulled up to a tall hotel building, wondering why she didn't just stay at her parents, she just answered saying that she was just here for business reasons, the company had paid off for the rooms, she just had to pay for an extra room. Since, ocean money was a lot different then land money.

Spongebob stepped inside his room, placing his bags he'd snuck in with her stuff. He'd been to plenty of hotels in his days, but never one on land, it was so strange.

He was sure he wasn't really gonna be using the bed, sleeping with this helmet would hurt his neck. So, the bathtub would have to work.

As Spongebob had set his clothes in the dresser, he heard a knock at the door. Remembering what Sandy had said, he didn't open the door unless it was her, once he heard the third knock off the pattern, he opened the door.

Sandy nervously looked at him, they still weren't talking much since the incident, "A, are ya hungry?" She asked, Spongebob smiled, "Starved." He answered, she smiled back, "Great, I know I told ya not to come outta yet room, unless I said so, but I wanna take ya ta this special place down the road, ma an pa always take me here whenever I come ta visit." She said.

Spongebob smiled even brighter, "Am I gonna meet your parents?" He asked, Sandy sighed, putting on a fake smile, "Nah, not this time, ma and Pa always go outta town this time around, their anniversary." She shrugged.

"So, no, just you an me, that ain't a problem is it?" She asked, Spongebob shook his head, "just give me a sec to grab my wallet." He said before he rushed to fetch his money.

"Uh, ya know, yer money no good ere, right?" She asked, SpongeBob stopped for a second, forgotten, "that's silly."

Sandy smiled, "Don't worry buddy, I gotcha covered, ma bosses are paying fer everythin." She said, Spongebob just smiled just before they left.

* * *

SpongeBob and Sandy sat at their table, Spongebob was stirring his salad, waiting for his other food. They hadn't really talked the inter time they were there.

Sandy sighed, "I'm sorry." She spoke up, Spongebob didn't look up he sighed, "Thank you for coming back, I guess." He said, turning his eyes on her.

"I didn't mean to make you mad it's just that," Sandy smiled, placing her hand on his, "It's ok, yer a very sweet man, Spongebob, no matter how many times ya make me mad, I can't stay mad at ya, ya just wanted to be with me, I get it." She nodded.

"It's just that, we've come to a dangerous place, I can't show ma best friend off cuz I'm scared, ya know?" SpongeBob just smiled, "You want to show me off?" He blushed.

Sandy just rolled her eyes, "Just hurry up an eat yer food." she gestured to the pasta that was laid down in front of him.

* * *

The two came crashing through Sandys front door, laughing, their arms wrapped around each other. They seemed a little tipsy from the free samples of wine.

They plopped down on the small love seat that was in Sandys room. Sandy was laughing in his chest, tears of joy slid down her face.

"Heh, do you remember when the waiter dumped the hot soup on that rude guys lap?" Sandy asked, Spongebob just burst out laughing, it wasn't really his thing to laugh at other people's pain, even if they were rasist jerks, he just loved to laugh with her.

"oh but the best part was when he got up and tripped over his own feet, serves that cat right, lookin atcha like that, and talking to ya the way he did." She said as she lifted her head but groaned as she smacked her head against his helmet.

Sandy rubbed her head, "owe, that hurt." She said, SpongeBob awed, "oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hitcha, aw lemme see." He said as he reached for her head.

Sandy looked up at his concentrated face, "well youre alright." He smiled as he looked at her face, he blushed seeing her looking at him the way she was.

"S, Sandy." He softly spoke as she leaned in closer, he glanced down at her lips and back, he bit his lip, was she really, no, she was just drunk she couldn't possibly.

If she was, then he wasn't going to sit out on this one, sure it might have been all in his head, he'd just say that he wasn't thinking straight, it was the wine doing it.

Their faces heated up, just at she leaned in to kiss him, she hit the glass, she'd forgotten about it, it'd been invisible for the last five minutes, and has it not have been there, surely they'd making out, but instead, they turned away from eachother, embarrassed, faces red.

Sandy stood up, "I, I'mma gonna get a glass of water, want a glass?" She asked, SpongeBob looked up at her, he just nodded.

As he was rubbing his head under his helmet, his attention was brought to the front door, there was knocking, he looked to the corner where the kitchen was on the other side, thinking that maybe she'd heard it, so, he waited, but she didn't come, he stood up to go see what she was doing.

Sandy was leaned down on the counter, making small PP&J sandwiches, a sweet little snack, but the knocking still went unanswered. Surely Sandy wouldn't mind if he just, checked, I mean, what's the worse that could happen?

His face grew in shock as he'd opened the door to three chimps, great, just what Sandy said she didn't want. The older chimp looked down surprised, he looked to his other companions, "Doctor Marmalade, I thought you book room two eleven for Ms. Cheeks." he said, the orangutan looked at the yellow cube.

"Yes, I thought so too, excuse me sir, but is there by chance, a miss Sandra J. Cheeks in this room?" he asked, Spongebob as a nice person, just smiled, "Yes sirs, she's in the kitchen." he answered, the slightly older chimp then tapped the oldest chimp on his shoulder.

"Yes, Professer Percy, what is it?" the darker chimp, Lord Reginald asked, Professer Percy pointed to the sponge, "Say, doesn't that thing look familiar to Sandra's friend in Bikini Bottom?" he asked, Lord Reginaled looked at Spongebob.

"Hey, he's right sir." Doctor Marmalade said as he leaned down to his ear, "That's that sponge kid, I forget his name, but yes, that's that boy." he said, Lord Reginald awed, "Really? But what's he doin here? In Texas?"

"You there, sponge, you're Sandy's friend, aren't ya, say whatcha doin in a place like this? The Marshall Islands in the South Pacific ocean aren't anywhere near Texas or the Gulf of Mexico, so tell me son, what brings an such interesting species of porifera a hotel in Texas?"

Spongebob just scratched his head, "Hehe, wow, you guys sure do use a lot of fancy words." he said before he was pushed to the side, Sandy stepped in front of him, a nervous smile on her face, "Hey there, Lord Reginald, Professor, and Doctor." she greeted, she glanced at her friend, "I, I see y'all met Spongebob." she glared at her friend before turning to her bosses.

Lord Reginald glanced at both of his companions before he let out a loud yawn, acting tired, "Oh dear, looks like it's past his bedtime, sorry Ms. Cheeks, but we must get going, we'll meet up sometime tomorrow, we'll give you a call, in the meantime, get some rest." Dr. Marmalade said as he lead Lord Reginald down the hall.

* * *

The door slammed shut, Sandy had her back turned to Spongebob, her hands at her side. Spongebob stood back, smiling, "They seem nice." he said, but got no answer, she placed her hands on her face.

He looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked as he approached her, he looked under her face to find her crying in her hands, "Sandy?" he went to touch her shoulder but she slapped him away.

"Ya need ta leave." Spongebob stepped back, "What? Why?" he asked, "Ya seen tha way they looked at ya, ya need ta leave, now." she ordered as she began to push him to the door, but he just stuck his heals in the carpet, "I'm not leaving, I'm already here and-"

"I knew I shoulda made ya walk home." Spongebob gasped, "You don't mean that." she nodded, "That way ya had a better chance of survivin." she said, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, sandy, youre over reacting, your bosses were nice, they don't seem like the type of people who'd do what you say they'd do."

"Ya obviously don't know em, ya trust in people too much." she shook her head, "Pft, so." he rolled his eyes, "So, it'll get ya self killed." she said, "I trusted you, the first time I saw you, I didn't know who, or what you were, and I trusted you, and now look at us, we're best friends-"

"Not fer long." she said, he gasped again, "You don't mean that, you love me, and-" "and ya don't listen, I've tried ta tell ya ta stay home and ya won't."

"If I hadn't come, you'd be bored, and alone." sandy shrugged, "fer three months, and then I could come home and be with ya." "For one month before you sleep for six months." he crossed his arms.

"One month is better then none, ya need ta leave, Imma call ya a cab an then ya must leave." she ordered, "I'm not leaving, not without you!" he barked, "And I'd go if I were aloud, ya want me ta lose tha dome? If I leave now, they could take evrerythin."

"You still have that contract, don't you?" he asked, sandy rolled her eyes, "That's just a piece of paper that can be torn, ya obviously didn't read the fine print, did ya, it's stated in bold letters genius, I have ta attend any and every work related event I can miss up ta three events and if I reach that limit.. ya have ta go."

SpongeBob looked at her, "but, you can always stay with me, I'd be more then happy ta-" she scoffed, "next thing you'd want me to marry ya and make babies."

"Well if you put it that way." He smiled, Sandy rolled her eyes before she began to push him again, he stumbled back, onto this again, "what is your deal?" he asked as he dodged her next push.

"You act like you don't want to be around me, that you're embarrassed to be seen with me, even if it's by your bosses, who i've met before, if you don't remember." Sandy looked at him, "Ok, yeah ya know that's not true, just, please Spongebob-"

"You want me ta leave? Is that it, if you want me to leave then, fine, I'll go, I'll go to my room, but i'm not leaving Texas, not without you." he said as he turned around and walked out of the room and to his.

Sandy just stood behind, she felt like the worse person here, "Spongebob." she called out to him as he left, he didn't turn around, he just kept walking.

Spongebob slammed his front door shut, he marched into the kitchen, finding a bottle of liqour in one of the cabnits, he wasn't much of a drinker, he didn't like the taste, but if it got him over her, then so be it.

Spongebob stood at the kitchen counter, leaning over the sink, his glass sitting beside his hand. This whole thing really did turn into a bad idea, he didn't even know why he even bothered coming in the first place, when all they'd do was argue, forget that almost kiss, if she didn't want him here, then why was he here?

He could be home now, working, cooking, or even catching Jelly fish, he could be playing with Patrick, or petting Gary, but here he was, regretting even asking. Spongebob sighed, digging out a piece of paper and clicking a pen, he scribbled away.

Just as he was about to sign his name, he was smothered by a rag, he struggled before he faded into the darkness.

 **To Be Continued**

 **As to be predicted, we all knew it, I kinda been hinting it since the first chapter, and well, there ya go.**


End file.
